Retrouvailles inattendues
by Hikari Yumeko
Summary: Lovino savoure la caresse des premiers rayons de mars lorsqu'il rencontre une personne qu'il n'avait plus vue depuis des décennies...


**Auteur :** Hikari Yumeko

**Source :** Hetalia

**Rating :** MA pour cause de lemon

**Personnages :** Spamano

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi sauf le texte, Antonio et Lovino appartiennent à Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Notes : **Voici le second défi que je devais faire pour la ficothèque ardente. Le thème était rencontre. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal pour le lemon alors soyez indulgent(e)s, ce n'est que ma seconde tentative.

* * *

C'était l'une de ces journées que Lovino appréciait. L'une des rares capable d'ôter de ses lèvres son habituelle moue boudeuse, remplacée par un petit sourire satisfait qui lui donnait un air un peu canaille.

Le jeune homme était assis sur le rebord d'une vieille fontaine en pierre au centre de l'une des place de Rome, les yeux mi-clos, profitant, malgré le temps légèrement frisquet de mars, de la caresse des premiers rayons de soleil de l'année sa peau bronzée et de la douce mélodie gazouillante qu'une jolie demoiselle exécutait à la harpe de l'autre côté.

- Romano, c'est toi ?

L'italien sursauta, manquant de basculer dans la fontaine. Cette voix… cet accent chantant, ce timbre unique, tellement sensuel…

« - Spain ? » Demanda-t-il, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

Son cœur se serra. L'homme qui se tenait devant lui était tellement différent de son ancien tuteur ! Ses traits s'étaient tirés et creusés, marqués par les temps difficiles et la profonde crise que son pays traversait. Mais surtout… il lui paraissait moins grand, ses épaules moins fortes que dans ses souvenirs. Sa stature, qui lui semblait naguère imposante, semblait moins inébranlable… plus fragile.

Pourtant, c'était les même yeux verts, pétillants de malice et de bonne humeur, les même cheveux foncés, non plus attachés sur la nuque en queue de cheval mais plus court, ébouriffés, ce même sourire lumineux, celui qui avait toujours provoqué en lui ces réactions étranges dont il avait mis beaucoup de temps à comprendre la nature.

L'espagnol s'assit à côté de lui sur la margarelle de la fontaine. Pendant un moment, les deux méditerranéens n'osèrent pas se regarder, embarrassés. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, l'italien avait décidé de prendre son indépendance et de former un nouveau pays avec son frère. Antonio l'avait laissé partir sans rien dire, sachant parfaitement que ce jour devait arriver un jour ou l'autre, qu'il le veuille ou non, mais, même si les événements remontaient à plusieurs décennies maintenant, le souvenir avait pourtant un goût doux-amer.

L'italien fut le premier à rompre le silence.

- Qu'est-c'qu'tu fais là bastardo !?

L'espagnol sourit, suffisamment habitué que pour ne plus y réagir.

- Mon boss m'a envoyé négocier un futur accord. J'ai vu ton frère, je pensais te voir aussi expliqua l'espagnol sans préciser que c'était surtout la possibilité de revoir son ancien pupille qui l'avait motivé à venir.

Les yeux de Lovino se voilèrent légèrement.

- Maintenant que l'Italie est unifiée, notre boss ne veut plus que l'un seul d'entre nous pour représenter le pays. Il nous a demandé de choisir et…

Lovino ne termina pas sa phrase. Antonio le serra dans ses bras, comme lorsqu'il était enfant, que l'orage grondait au dehors et qu'il était terrifié par le tonnerre, les éclairs, les bourrasques rugissants violement et les gouttes se fracassant bruyamment sur la vitre.

Lovino se laissa aller un moment dans ses bras en fermant les yeux. Il lui semblait retrouver son étreinte rassurante, sa main qui caressait doucement son cou, traçant des cercles apaisants, son souffle chaud qui lui chatouillait l'oreille,... Il retrouvait cette sensation de bien-être, d'apaisement que seul Antonio déclenchait en lui.

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux, conscient de la situation dans laquelle il était. Il aimait Spain, même s'il se l'était longtemps nié, mais, pour lui, il était et resterait son pupille, le petit garçon insolent qu'il avait élevé… rien de plus.

- Arrête ça konoyaro ! cria-t-il en le repoussant violement.

Déséquilibré par son geste brusque, l'espagnol chancela et tomba… dans le bassin. Il se releva, ruisselant d'eau, et Lovino rougit. Sa chemise blanche était devenue presque transparente, laissant apercevoir les fins muscles de son torse. Même si Antonio était plus maigre, conséquence de la guerre civile et de l'épidémie qui avaient affligés son peuple, il restait très athlétique et extrêmement séduisant…

Putain, mais à quoi il pensait là ? L'italien s'asséna une gifle mentale et reprit ses esprits.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'tu fous là konoyaro ! Sors de là sinon tu vas attraper la crève idiot d'espagnol !

Antonio éclata de rire devant sa figure à la fois rouge de colère et d'embarras et obtempéra.

- Ton hôtel est loin ?

- Je suis juste de passage

L'italien grommela des jurons dans sa barbe inexistante, hésitant sur la conduite à suivre. Pouvait-il vraiment le laisser comme ça, alors qu'il ne faisait pas chaud ? Après tout, même si ça lui faisait mal de le reconnaitre, c'était tout de même un petit peu de sa faute s'il se retrouvait trempé…

- Raah se décida-t-il enfin, viens chez moi, je vais te prêtez quelque chose de sec à te mettre bastardo !

L'espagnol hésita.

- Romano, tu es sur que ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Chigii ! Crétin, si je ne voulais pas je te l'aurais pas demandé !

- Merci lovi !

- Et tu bouge vite fait tes mains de là ! cria-t-il en sentant l'espagnol l'étreindre à nouveau.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Romano l'attrapa par la main et le traina de force jusqu'à son appartement qui, heureusement, n'était pas trop loin. Il était heureux que l'espagnol soit trop stupéfait que pour pouvoir réagir, se contentant de se laisser guider, et, surtout, remarquer le rose qui avait envahi ses joues une fois que sa main s'était refermée sur celle, grande, forte et calleuse, de son ancien tuteur.

C'est à regret qu'il la lâcha pour saisir son trousseau de clé dans sa poche et déverrouiller la porte d'entrée. Il monta au troisième étage et ouvrit la porte de gauche. Toujours suivi d'Antonio, il pénétra dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Feliciano. Pour une fois, le silence régnait dans les cinq pièces – une cuisine, un salon faisant office de salle à manger, deux chambres et une salle de bain. Son idiot de petit frère était surement parti rejoindre son potato bastardo et ils étaient surement occupés à faire des choses auxquelles il préférait ne pas songer.

Abandonnant son invité en plein milieu du salon, Lovino alla chercher dans la salle de bain une serviette propre qu'il lui lança. L'espagnol la saisit au vol puis, après un sourire de gratitude, commença enlever ses vêtements humides pour se sécher. Dès qu'il détacha les premiers boutons, laissant apparaitre la peau bronzée et musclée de son torse, l'italien fila dans sa chambre chercher des vêtements des habits à sa taille. Il finit par trouver une chemise un peu trop longue pour lui et un pantalon qui semblaient de la bonne taille. En évitant soigneusement de regarder l'espagnol presque nu dans son salon, il déposa les vêtements sur la table et retourna dans sa chambre.

Il s'assit sur son lit et se prit la tête entre les mains. Antonio, pour qui il avait un sérieux béguin depuis son enfance, était en train de se changer dans la pièce d'à côté. N'importe quelle personne normalement constituée en aurait profité pour se rincer l'œil. Pas lui. Il n'avait pas envie qu'il se doute de quelque chose en le voyant, malgré sa réputation de dragueur invétéré, rougir stupidement tout ça parce qu'il était torse nu et que de fines perles d'eau roulaient sensuellement sur son ventre, traçant de leur sillage cristallin les lignes de son corps, descendant plus bas, toujours plus bas,…

Putain, mais à quoi il pensait ! Il eut envie de hurler en sentant ses joues devenir brulantes et les battements de son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Antonio n'éprouverait jamais la même chose pour lui, le même désir brulant qui lui ravageait les entrailles, l'emplissait d'un feu brulant qu'il ne rêvait que d'assouvir. Comme les autres, il préférait Féliciano et il avait toujours été très proche de Belgique…

- Romano ? Ton pantalon est trop petit. Tu ne pourrais pas m'en prêter un autre ?

Lovino sursauta, tiré brusquement de ses pensées, et se retourna vers l'entrée de la pièce. L'espagnol était debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, simplement vêtu d'un boxer noir et de sa chemise blanche complètement déboutonnée, dévoilant ses abdominaux biens dessinés ainsi que la peau dorée de son torse. Avec ses cheveux complètement décoiffés et ses cheveux pétillants, il était tout simplement magnifique.

Lovino devint rouge cramoisi.

- On frappe à la porte avant d'entrer konoyaro !

- Je t'ai appelé depuis le salon mais tu ne m'as pas répondu, répondit l'espagnol en s'avançant vers lui.

Remarquant ses joues plus rouges que des tomates, Antonio plaça vivement sa main sur son front.

- Lovino, est-ce-que ça va ?

- Chigii ! Ca irait mieux si tu virais ta foutue main d'là ! hurla-t-il en repoussant sa main d'un geste brusque.

- Mais pourquoi Lovino ? Ton boss s'inquiète pour toi !

- Arrête, bougonna l'italien, les yeux rivés sur le plancher de bois clair.

- Arrêter quoi, lui demanda l'espagnol en lui relevant doucement la tête pour intercepter son regard alors que l'italien faisait tout pour l'éviter, sachant que cela le ferait instantanément rougir.

- Arrête de t'inquiéter comme ça, je ne suis plus un gamin…

- Je sais…

Lovino baissa immédiatement les yeux, gêné par le regard vert émeraude qui le consommait de l'intérieur. Les yeux d'Antonio brillaient d'un éclat qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu, un éclat mystérieux qui ressemblait… à de la faim ?

Il sentit que la main de l'espagnol s'était posée à la base de son cou qu'il caressait doucement. Lentement, il releva la tête, rivant son regard dans le sien.

Imperceptiblement, ils s'étaient rapprochés et leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Nul n'aurait su dire lequel effleura le premier les lèvres de l'autre en premier mais rapidement elles furent soudées avec passion, les deux méditerranéens s'étreignant désespérément comme pour rattraper ces années perdues. Leurs langues se cherchaient, s'effleuraient pour aussitôt se rétracter avant de revenir à l'assaut en un ballet sensuel. Lovino gémit lorsqu'il sentit les mains espagnoles se glisser sous sa chemise et commencer à lui caresser les hanches.

Emporté par le tourbillon de sensations se déchainant en lui, sans trop être conscient de ce qu'il faisait, Lovino poussa l'espagnol jusque son lit.

A son grand déplaisir, Antonio s'arrêta soudainement.

- Lovi… tu es sur ?

L'italien eut une grimace hautaine.

- Bien sûr bastardo.

L'espanol lui sourit et tendrement l'embrassa à la base du cou. Lovino rougit. Le contact de ses lèvres si douces, de ses mains, rudes par les années passées à manier son épée et sa hache, parcourant son corps le faisait frissonner de plaisir. Tout en parsemant son cou, ses épaules de baisers papillons éphémère, Antonio défit les boutons de sa chemise, exposant son torse pale à la lumière provenant de la grande vitre fenêtre.

- Magnifique, Lovi… tu es vraiment magnifique…

Ses joues s'empourprèrent à la fois de gêne et de plaisir.

- Ur.. urusai idiot…

Tandis que ses mains s'attardaient sur ses boutons de chair, les triturant, les mordillant, ses lèvres descendirent le long de son torse, parsemant chaque centimètre de baisers.

Trop, c'en était trop pour lui. Ses mains, ses lèvres, son souffle chaud, leurs deux boxer frottent l'un contre l'autre, tout l'électrisait, démultipliait ses sensations. Il avait l'impression de se tenir au bord d'une falaise, d'un gouffre insondable dans lequel un seul mot, un seul regard, un seul geste le précipiterait. Il était comme consumé de l'intérieur par le tourbillon de désir s'embrasant en lui.

- Bastardo…

L'espagnol le fit taire d'un baiser langoureux. Lovino, avec des gestes malhabiles, tremblants de désir contenu, se saisit de son boxer et le lui enleva pendant que l'espagnol faisait de même avec le sien.

En tâtonnant, l'italien ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en sortit un tube de lubrifiant qu'il tendit à Antonio sans oser le regarder. Antonio fit couler le gel sur ses doigts pour préparer son amant. Il introduisit un doigt en lui qu'il remua pour l'habituer à lui, guettant tout signe de douleur chez son partenaire. Une plainte de l'Italien le poussa à le rejoindre par un second doigt puis un troisième.

- Tonio…

L'italien grogna de frustration lorsqu'il retira soudainement sa main. L'espagnol positionna son sexe et, tout doucement, l'introduisit en lui, s'arrêtant lorsqu'il voyait qu'il avait trop mal. Une fois enfoncé jusque la garde, il bougea des hanches et fit plusieurs aller-retours, appréciant les râles de douleurs de l'italien qui s'étaient mués en gémissement de plaisir. Il sut qu'il avait atteint son point G quand l'italien hurla de plaisir et enfonçant désespérément ses ongles dans son doigt

- Putain… plus vite, konoyaro… plus vite !

Il accéléra, déclenchant des cris et gémissements incontrôlables de son amant. Le plaisir les submergeait totalement, rien ne comptait d'autre que leurs corps brulant de passion, leurs lèvres connectées en un baiser sauvage et indomptable, et cette merveilleuse, obsédante, sensation de ne faire qu'un.

Les vas-et-viens se firent plus erratiques, leurs mouvements plus désordonnés jusqu'à ce que Lovino jouisse rapidement dans un long cri d'extase, rapidement suivi par Antonio.

Leurs deux corps se séparèrent comme à regret alors qu'ils retombèrent comme à regret sur le lit. D'un geste plain d'amour, Antonio caressa tendrement le visage de son amant en lui murmurant « Te quiero mi sol, mi vida, mi pequeño tomate,… ». L'italien rougit d'embarras et chuchota en évitant soigneusement les yeux verts qui le regardaient avec douceur : « ti amo anchiè… bastardo ».

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé. A une prochaine !


End file.
